Toons (Cars) (StevenandFriends Style)
StevenandFriend's Spoof of Pixar's "Cars" It appeared on June 14, 2017 in Honor of Cars 3. Cast: * Lightning McQueen - Ted (The Lorax) * Sally Carrera - Audrey (The Lorax) * Mater - Blu (Rio) * Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Mack - Ferdinand * Chick Hicks - Guy Gagne (Turbo) * Strip "The King" Weathers - Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Lynda Weathers - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) * Tex Dinoco - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Red - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) * Sheriff - Shrek * Doc Hudson - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Luigi and Guido - Mike and Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Sarge - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) * Fillmore - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Ramone - Manny (Ice Age) * Flo - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * Lizzie - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Van and Minny - Flik and Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Mia and Tia - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) * Fred - Ramon (Happy Feet) * Stanley - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) * Boost - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * DJ - Scar (The Lion King) * Wingo - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) * Snot Rod - Hunter (Storks) * Tractors - Boov (Home) * Frank - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) Scenes * Toons (Cars) part 1 - Dinoco 400 * Toons (Cars) part 2 - Victory Lane * Toons (Cars) part 3 - Rust-Eeze * Toons (Cars) part 4 - "Life is a Highway" * Toons (Cars) part 5 - Ted's Lost * Toons (Cars) part 6 - Into Town * Toons (Cars) part 7 - Where's Ted? * Toons (Cars) part 8 - The Cell/Ted's Trial * Toons (Cars) part 9 - Bessie/Lost Customers * Toons (Cars) part 10 - Shifu's Challenge * Toons (Cars) part 11 - A New Road * Toons (Cars) part 12 - 'Turn Right to Go Left' * Toons (Cars) part 13 - Back to Work * Toons (Cars) part 14 - Boov Tipping * Toons (Cars) part 15 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight * Toons (Cars) part 16 - Shifu's Piston Cups * Toons (Cars) part 17 - Breakfast at Ellie's * Toons (Cars) part 18 - Walk with Audrey * Toons (Cars) part 19 - Wheel Well/"Our Town" * Toons (Cars) part 20 - Stampede * Toons (Cars) part 21 - Shifu's Race * Toons (Cars) part 22 - 'He's Gone?' * Toons (Cars) part 23 - A New Customer/Crusin' * Toons (Cars) part 24 - Ted's Found * Toons (Cars) part 25 - California Race (Part 1) * Toons (Cars) part 26 - California Race (Part 2) * Toons (Cars) part 27 - Back on the Map * Toons (Cars) part 28 - End Credits Gallery Ted.jpg|Ted as Lightning McQueen Audrey.jpg|Audrey as Sally Blu.png.jpg|Blu as Mater 8117a-timonypumba2.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa as Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze Bull Ferdinand.png|Ferdinand as Mack Guy Gagne.png|Guy Gagne as Chick Hicks Gene.jpg|Gene as Strip Weathers/The King Jailbreak.jpg|Jailbreak as Mrs. The King Dracula-0.png|Dracula as Tex Dinoco Duke in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Duke as Red Shrek the Ogre.jpg|Shrek as Sheriff Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Shifu as Doc Hudson Monsters university 3d 10.png|Sulley and Mike as Luigi and Guido Chief Bogo.png|Chief Bogo as Sarge Rodney robots.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Fillmore Cha Manny.png|Manny as Ramone Ellie.png|Ellie as Flo Rita Loud.jpg|Rita Loud as Lizzie Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-614.jpg|Flik and Princess Atta as Van and Minny Adelie Ramon.png|Ramon as Fred Lynn Sr.png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Stanley Leonard.jpg|Leonard as Boost Scar.jpg|Scar as DJ Dave.jpg|Dave as Wingo Hunter.jpg|Hunter as Snot Rod Boovs.png|Boovs as Tractors Rudy in Ice Age 3.jpeg|Rudy as Frank Trivia: *The Clips for Guy Gagné, Dracula Sulley and Mike Rodney Copperbottom, Manny, Ellie, Joy, Sadness, the Boov and Rudy are the same clips from J.B. Eagle. Category:StevenandFriends Spoofs Category:StevenandFriends Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:Cars Category:Cars Movies